<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want some cookies? by FurbyDisaster53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466813">Want some cookies?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53'>FurbyDisaster53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Caring Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, sibling like relationships, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading a spell aloud, Gina ends up accidentally going to hell. Now the little girl is lost and alone, but lucky for her, she comes across hell’s biggest star. Who just so happens to be great with kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Original Character (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want some cookies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Antitoonzforever">Antitoonzforever</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina had nothing much to do that day, so she made her way to the library. She looked around for books, but she didn’t find anything new or interesting. She was about to leave when she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She was curious about if it had belonged to any book, then she read what was written on it. “‘I seek the souls of the damned. I wish to see their wicked ways. I truly crave to find where they spend their eternal days’,” she read. When she finished, an eerie red light shot up around her. She instantly felt dizzy, and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, Gina realized she wasn’t in the library anymore.</p><p>Wherever she was, it seemed like a busy city. Only the sky was bright red and strange, human like creatures. “Hello?” Gina called, only no one paid any attention to her. “Hello?” she called again, walking around. “Can someone please tell me where I am?” she asked, as someone finally took notice of her. “Holy shit! Are you….alive?” they asked, grinning at her. “Y-yes,” Gina replied. More demons turned to her, some curious, some confused, and some smirking dangerously. “Um….I gotta go,” she said, before running. A few demons followed her, and they chased after her in hot pursuit. Finally, Gina found a building with the door slightly ajar, and she ran inside and slammed it before they could follow her. </p><p>“Who is it?” asked a voice, causing Gina to jump. “If ya here for me, I hate to break it to ya babe, but I’m off the clock,” they continued. “Hello?” asked Gina. The other person paused and muttered something she couldn’t make out, then they ran out to her. She was shocked to see that it was a tall, fluffy, white, spider. “Kid, what are ya doin here? Ya okay?” he asked. “Um…” Gina started, unsure what to say. “Hey, it’s okay. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. What’re ya doin here?” he asked, sitting on his knees to get closer to her. “I-I don’t know. I read a book and now I’m here and I’m really scared!” she exclaimed. “I figured. It can get pretty dangerous here. Ya can hang with me for now if ya want. I’m Angel,” he said, holding out a hand. </p><p>Gina was nervous at first, and she shook it carefully. “I-I’m Gina,” she said. “So, Gina, lemme get this straight. Ya read a book, and it sent ya to hell?” asked Angel. “Is that where I am?!” Gina asked, panicking slightly. “Yeah, ya are. Look, I know someone who might be able to help with this! She’s real nice. Ya gonna like her,” Angel said, smiling gently. “Really?” asked Gina. “Cross my heart. Cmon, I’m on my way now. I’ll take ya there,” he said. “Okay,” Gina nodded. “Alright, is it okay if I hold ya?” Angel asked. She nodded again, and the spider gently picked her up. “Now, let’s get goin,” he said, as the two headed out.</p><p>After a while, he brought her to the Hazbin Hotel, and slammed open the door. “Charlie!! This is an emergency!” he shouted, carefully setting Gina down. “What is it?”  the blonde asked, running into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the little girl. “Oh my gosh,” muttered Charlie. “Charlie, this is Gina. Gina, this is Princess Charlie,” Angel said, as the little girl waved shyly. “She showed up here after reading a book, and now we gotta send her back. Ya know how?” he asked. “Ummm….no. But I’m sure I can think of something! I’ll go check in the library. Can you look after her, Angel?” asked Charlie. “No problem, toots. I’d be happy to!” Angel smiled. “Great,” Charlie replied, before going to the library. Once she was gone, Angel looked back down at Gina. “Ya still nervous, kiddo?” he asked, as she nodded slightly. “I get it. Hell can be a pretty scary place. Ya don’t gotta worry though! Charlie’ll have ya back home before ya know it,” said Angel, smiling gently. “You’re sure?” Gina asked. “Positive,” Angel answered.</p><p>“Hmm….hey, ya wanna do something to take ya mind off of it?” Angel asked. “Like what?” Gina returned. “Ya wanna make cookies? It’ll be fun! And a great way to take ya mind off of everything,” said Angel. Gina smiled and nodded. “Okay!” she said. “Great, come on!” Angel said. The two of them headed off to the kitchen. They got started on making the cookies, and Gina actually had fun. It did take her mind off of everything, plus Angel was really fun to be around. Angel managed to get attached to Gina really quickly. She was sweet and shy, and he figured someone had to look after her. While the cookies were baking, Angel got a brilliant idea. “Hey, I got somebody I wanna introduce ya too,” he said. “Who is it?” Gina asked. “Ya gonna find out,” he smiled, leading her to his room.</p><p>He opened the door, and Gina’s eyes widened when she saw an adorable pig. “This here is Fat Nuggets; my sweet lil baby,” Angel said, picking him up and carrying the pig over to Gina. “Ya can hold him if ya want. He won’t bite. He’s a good boy,” he said. Gina smiled and cautiously held the little pig. “Hi,” she said quietly. Fat Nuggets oinked, and Angel giggled a little. “That means he likes ya,” he said, as Gina smiled. “I like him too,” she said. “Let’s go check on those cookies. Plus I’m sure Charlie’ll get something soon,” said Angel. Gina nodded and put Nuggets back down, then they headed to the kitchen. </p><p>Not long after, Angel and Gina were on the floor, eating milk and cookies, when Charlie ran in holding a book. “I did it! I know how to send her back!” she exclaimed. “Oh great!” Angel smiled, before Gina hugged him. “I’ll miss you,” she said. “I’ll miss ya too, G,” the spider said, before he let go and smiled. “Y’know, I’m really not supposed to do this. But I could tell ya how to summon me. In case ya ever needed me again,” he said. “I can do that?” Gina asked, wide eyed. “Sure, all ya gotta do is light a candle, write my name three times on a mirror in lipstick, then bam! I’ll be right there,” explained Angel. “Thanks! Okay then, I’m ready,” Gina said, looking at Charlie. Charlie smiled and started to read the spell. “Ut reverteretur in domum suam, ex qua venisti, sicut relinquo non revertentur!” she said. A purple light surrounded Gina, and when the little girl opened her eyes, she was back in the library.</p><p>Later that night, she wanted to tray something. Gina got a candle and some lipstick, then she went to the bathroom. She lit the candle and wrote on the mirror. She waited a minute, but nothing happened. She sadly turned to leave, when suddenly a tall figure emerged from the mirror and smiled at her. “Hiya, kiddo,” he said. “Angel!” Gina exclaimed, before hugging him. “I hoped it’d work!” she smiled. “G, I wouldn’t have told ya to do it if it wouldn’t work,” Angel chuckled, before letting go and smiling down at her. “I can only stay for a bit, so whaddya wanna do first?” he asked. “Oh! Hmm….make sugar cookies this time?” asked Gina. “Whatever ya want, kiddo,” Angel smiled, as the two went to get to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>